


Cat's Happening

by gretelbugs12



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cat Boy Anakin, Cat Ears, Cat Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretelbugs12/pseuds/gretelbugs12
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin travel to a distant planet and Anakin develops some interesting side effects from touching a mysterious plant.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Cat's Happening

Obi-Wan sat in the cockpit putting the ship on autopilot as he heard the shower turn on down the hall. Anakin had managed to get himself covered in some sort of sticky pollen while they traversed a backwater planet looking for leads that never came. He honestly didn’t know why the council sent them here on nothing more than one brief conversation with an informant who had a reputation of giving false information. He guessed that they needed to cover their asses in case there was some big find that would have gone unnoticed if they had not come. 

Now though, they were finally heading back to Coruscant where warm soft beds await them. As the ship settled into autopilot Obi-Wan stood and stretched deciding he would like a hot cup of tea. It wasn’t a necessity but he always kept a tin of loose tea and an infuser in his bag when traveling off-world. Twenty minutes later he sat in the small kitchenette of the ship reading through his datapad. After another half, an hour had passed he grew not worried per se but curious as to what was taking his former padawan so long. What if he was injured under his robes? Obi-Wan thought instantly sparking his protective instincts that always surfaced when Anakin was injured. He really shouldn’t bother him because he might just be enjoying a long shower with hot water running down his-. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside and blushed furiously staring intently into his now empty mug. He sighed getting up from the table, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to just knock on the door, he thought. 

He made his way to the fresher and heard the water was indeed still running. “Anakin,” he said, rapping quietly on the door. No answer came. Curiosity was not turning to worry as he knocked again and still no answer. “Anakin, I’m going to come in now,” Obi-Wan said opening the door. He was shocked to find no one and nothing but a pile of Anakin’s robes on the very wet and slippery floor. His eyes widened as he looked around the small room but could see no trace of Anakin say for the clothing. What had happened to him? He couldn’t just disappear from the ship...could he? And if he did he didn’t have his clothes which meant he was naked and vulnerable in more way than one. He reached into the shower to turn the water and was just about to leave to make an emergency call to the council when a small whine caught his attention. 

He whipped around listening more intently and hear it once more. Only, it didn’t sound like a whine it sounded like a...cat mewing? He walked out of the fresher and realized that the water trailed down the hallway. How had he not noticed that before? It seemed as though Anakin left the fresher naked with the water left on...he was now thoroughly confused but followed the soft mewing anyways.

As he made his way to the small bedroom he saw Anakin’s form sitting hunched on the floor wrapped in a large blanket, only his face visible. “Anakin! Why didn’t you answer me when I called your name? And why did you leave a mess of water and clothes all over the bathroom and hall?” Anakin opened his mouth to speak and shocked Obi-Wan when all that came out was a high pitched desperate mew. He could see the fear, panic, and confusion in his padawan’s eyes. “Anakin...are you mewing?” Anakin responded with another mew, dropping the blanket to pool at his waist revealing his soft brown ears and fluffy tan tail.   
His eyes were blown wide in fear and panic as a blush of embarrassment crept up his cheeks. The soft brown ears on top of his head flattened back in what Obi-Wan felt as shame coming off the younger man’s force presence. Obi-Wan took a few steps towards him but stopped when Anakin panicked, trying to back up into the corner. He changed his approach and decided to crouch down so that they would be at the same level. The amount of shame and panic radiating off of the younger man led Obi-Wan to choose his words and actions carefully. “Anakin,” he started softly sitting down across from him. “It’s okay...try and take a deep breath,” which he did, emitting another small whine in the process. “I’m guessing this is probably some sort of reaction from the pollen you were covered in. Can you understand me when I speak to you?” He nodded his head to answer letting out what was probably supposed to be a long sigh but came out as a howl. “When we get back to the temple I’ll bring you to the healers so they assess you and make sure things will go back to normal eventually. Right now though, I think we should get you some clothes so you’ll be more comfortable.” 

Obi-Wan reached tentatively with his hand to gently pat Anakin’s leg as he stood up to find him some clothes. He settled on a pair of grey sweatpants and a matching long sleeve fleece shirt. He also grabbed a pair of boxers and thick crew socks since Anakin liked heavy warm socks. Anakin slipped on the socks and shirt easily but looked puzzled by both the boxers and sweatpants. Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side in confusion, “what’s the matter? Would you prefer something else?” Anakin shook his head, “well….I’m afraid I don’t see what the problem is,” Obi-Wan said with a slight frown. Anakin stood up quickly grabbing at the blanket hastily when he remembered he was naked underneath it. Obi-Wan wished he could forget as he was having a very hard time not raking his eyes over his toned body. 

Obi-Wan noticed a blush crept up his neck and cheeks as his ears flattened back again in embarrassment. He sent calming reassuring feelings through the force to try and settle his former padawan. Anakin turned around so his back was facing him. Obi-Wan stood still confused until a moment later Anakin’s tail brushed up against his arm. “Ahhh,” Obi-Wan said as realization dawned on him that Anakin could not put the boxers and sweatpants on because his tail would be trapped. “I think I have a solution to the problem you have just made clear to me,” he said, grabbing a med-pack and taking out the small pair of scissors. Taking the clothing from Anakin he cut two small holes near the top of each garment so that his tail could go through. “Okay, I think this should work,” he said, handing them back to Anakin and turning to give him privacy to dress. 

A moment later Anakin was mewing in frustration and when Obi-Wan turned around he saw the younger man literally trying to grab his tail which was stuck inside his pants and undergarment. He stopped abruptly when he saw Obi-Wan watching him and let out an exasperated mew, his brows furrowing, and ears pointing forward. “Would you like me to help you?” Anakin shook his head to say yes allowing Obi-Wan to walk towards him. “I’m going to see if I can pull your tail through the hole I cut, I’ll try to be gentle but let me know if I pull too hard. I don’t want to hurt you.” Anakin nodded in response to say he understood. Gently, while sending reassuring waves through their bond, Obi-Wan gingerly pulled the fluffy tail through the opening of both the boxers and sweatpants. “Better?” he asked as Anakin turned around to face him to which he shook his head and mewed happily. 

“Why don’t we clean up the mess here and the bathroom, then we can rest until we get back to Coruscant. I should also probably send a message to Madame Che so she has time to prepare for our arrival.” Anakin nodded in agreement as they started to pick up the discarded blankets and clothing. After wiping up the water in the hallway and bathroom Anakin laid curled up in his cockpit seat with his tail wrapped around him. The soft purring made Obi-Wan smile at the content state of his partner. He let out a sigh wishing he could use the term partner to mean something other than a teammate in war. That was a thought that could lead to nothing but problems for both him and Anakin. Pushing it aside he pulled up his commlink to send a message to Madame Che.

She is usually a very busy woman, which is why Obi-Wan was so shocked when she actually answered his call. He had thought it would go to voicemail and he would have to leave a cryptic message. “Master Kenobi, to what do I owe the pleasure? I do not believe you have ever called me directly.” “Yes well…” how was he going to explain this, “a situation has arisen and it will need your attention when we land in a few hours.” “Are you injured?” “No, not me, Anakin. And I wouldn’t say injured but there’s definitely something wrong.” He paused for a moment unsure of how whether he should continue and if so how to. “Anakin came into contact with some kind of liquid pollen that covered him entirely. He took a shower to rinse it off but it appears to have an adverse side effect.” Madame Che raised an eyebrow, “what kind of adverse side effect?” “Umm...maybe I should just show you.” He turned his commlink so that it was facing Anakin, “does he have ears and a tail?” “Yes, he does. He also cannot speak in his normal speech pattern, only mew, and purr. He does understand me though because I asked him a few questions and nodded his head.”

When he turned the commlink back to himself he could see Madame Che was wearing a slight smirk, “if anyone were to turn themselves into a partial cat it would be Skywalker. I would suggest bringing him in unannounced to the other Jedi as well as anyone else you can avoid upon landing. He may respond well to you because he knows and trusts you but partial animal transformations are known to mix the brain a little bit sometimes. He might not recognize or trust other people or places like he does you. To keep him comfortable and safe that is my best suggestion upon your arrival.” Obi-Wan nodded understanding her advice, “I will try and move us swiftly while avoiding any unnecessary persons. We should be landing in about three hours.” She nodded curtly, “I will wait for your arrival,” and ended the call. 

A little over three hours later and they were landing in the main hangar of the temple. Obi-Wan could see Madame Che tucked discreetly in a far corner busying herself with paperwork. Anakin had slept for the remainder of the flight home but now it was time to wake him. “Anakin,” Obi-Wan said softly as he knelt down next to the sleeping man. Well, man with ears and a tail. “Anakin,” he repeated, “we’re back on Coruscant,” he said while petting his head. He purred at the contact and his ears twitched happily. He opened his eyes blinking a few times before looking up at Obi-Wan and letting out a yawn. He rolled out of his chair and onto the floor slightly startling himself before stretching in cobra pose. 

Obi-Wan picked up each of their bags and wrapped a blanket around Anakin so as to not draw too much attention to him. Thankfully there were not many people in the hangar and the few that were did not seem to notice them. Anakin held the blanket tightly around in one hand and pulled his tail up to his chest with the other so it did not trail behind him. Obi-Wan could feel he was anxious and scared about the prospect of someone seeing him in his current state. “You made it. How was the rest of your flight?” Madame Che said as they approached her. “Well, thank you for asking. Anakin, Madame Che would like you to go to the healers so they assess you. Okay?” Anakin nodded tentatively clutching his blanket for dear life. “Anakin, do you know who I am?” Madame Che asked. Anakin’s eyes were wide with fear and panic as he tried to process who she was. It was like when you forget someone’s name and it’s on the tip of your tongue but you just can’t find it. He turned to Obi-Wan emitting a small cry for help moving to clutch Obi-Wan’s arm.”It’s okay, we thought you might have some memory issues while in a partial animal form. Some tests and data analysis will help us better understand why and how long it will take you to regain full capacity. Let’s walk to the hall of healing and get you settled,” Madame Che said gesturing to the door behind them. 

They made it to the hall of healing without attracting any attention, much to everyone’s relief. The last thing Obi-Wan wanted Anakin to go through right now was being stared at. He was still gripping at Obi-Wan’s arm when they moved into a more private room. One of the other healers, Kara Marv, joined Madame Che to go over Anakin’s medical file and decide on the types of tests they were going to run. Obi-Wan helped Anakin get settled in the hospital bed while the two healers wrapped up their discussion. “We think it would be best to do a blood test just to make sure you have no infections or changes to your base DNA from the pollen,” Kara said as she prepped an IV line. Anakin nodded understanding and grabbed at Obi-Wan’s hand as Kara inserted the IV into his arm. He let out a small cry as she did and his ears immediately flattened back against his head. Obi-Wan sent comforting waves through the force while petting his head until he could sense the younger man had calmed down. 

Two hours later the blood tests were being run which Madame Che said would probably take until the morning. Anakin had also had something light to eat which was good because Obi-Wan could practically feel his hunger. That night while Anakin slept, Obi-Wan sat in a chair at his bedside contemplating what he was going to say to the council. Anakin was clearly in a very vulnerable position and he didn’t want to embarrass him any more than he already was. It was also clear that Anakin did not recognize who everyone around him was at the moment and forcing him to make conversation with the entire council did not seem like a good idea. 

Mace sent him a very passive-aggressive message on his comm saying that they would have expected to hear from him by now seeing as they had been on world for at least half the day. He sighed standing to stretch before placing a light kiss on the top of Anakin’s head. “I’ll be back soon dear one, I have to go greet the council and try to explain all of this to them.” Anakin purred but made no sign of waking up so Obi-Wan left him a note next to his bed and alerted Kara of his departure in case he woke before his return. 

“Late you are. Unusual this is,” Yoda said from his seat as Obi-Wan took his place standing in the middle in the room to debrief. “Yes, well I had to bring Anakin to the healers and it took a while for him to get settled.” At hearing this a few of them perked up whether in interest or concern he couldn’t tell. He could tell from some of the smug looks a few of them did not seem to care very much, including Mace Windu. “What happened this time?” Mace said with a sarcastic bite. “While making our way back to the ship Anakin touched a plant that sprayed a liquid pollen all over him.” “And...did it make him sick?” Mace continued looking ever so annoyed. “Not exactly...the pollen according to Madame Che has partial transformative properties,” he said, trying to choose his words delicately. They all looked at him lost by this statement. He took a deep breath before continuing, “the plant has a defensive mechanism so when someone touches it the pollen is sprayed out. The pollen seeps into the skin and destabilizes the DNA structure so that it may be altered or transformed. Anakin’s DNA was partially transformed into that of a feline.” They sat in silence for a moment before Luminara spoke, “sooo...he’s a cat now?” she said skeptically. “He has a tail and ears and he can’t speak. He also doesn’t recognize everyone or everything around him currently.” “Well of course if anyone was going to turn themselves into a cat it would be Skywalker,” Mace said staring pointedly at Obi-Wan. “I don’t think you’d want any of us saying that about you if you were in his position,” Obi-Wan said, not bothering to hide his annoyance and smugness. 

Master Yoda, wanting to keep the peace, held up a hand to silence everyone. “Best it would be to not judge at this time. Support and care we must give to help our own through his trying times.” Turning to Obi-Wan he said, “stay with young Skywalker you will bring him a sense of peace you do.” Obi-Wan bowed his head in understanding, “I will make sure he recovers the best he can.” With that, the meeting adjourned and Obi-Wan headed back to the healer's wing. 

\----------

When he got back to the healers Anakin was awake. Both Kara and Madame Che were trying to calmly take out Anakin’s IV since he no longer needed it. Anakin was crying in pain while looking confused, scared, and panicked. Obi-Wan immediately rushed to his side, taking his hand and petting his head. “It’s okay Anakin. Kara and Madame Che only want to take the IV out, it will be all gone once that happens.” His shoulders physically relaxed slightly but his ears were still pinned back in fear. “See look, all gone, no more IV,” Obi-Wan said while allowing the younger man to lean his head on his shoulder. The fuss with the IV seemed to have both irritated and tired Anakin out again who quickly fell back asleep. 

“His fluid levels have normalized so there’s no need for him to keep the IV in. As long as he continues to drink enough water he should be fine,” Kara said as she collected the IV materials and exited the room. Madame Che came to stand in front of Obi-Wan who had sat down in the chair next to Anakin’s bed again. “The good thing is that his DNA has not been directly transformed or erased, simply masked. Meaning there are two strands of DNA stacked on top of each other, the human one and the feline one. All we can do at this point is simply wait for the feline DNA to diminish. Plants with defense mechanisms like such can often take at least a few weeks to wear off. I’ve looked into the particular flowers that produce this type of pollen on the planet you were on and I found two. The research on both seems to show no long-lasting side effects with the DNA changes wearing off in anywhere between three and ten weeks. I’m sorry I can’t give you a more specific timeline but it would be good to say this may be how things are for the next three months. Who knows it may only be a few weeks but no one can say for sure.”

She paused to give Obi-Wan a moment to take in all that she had relayed to him. “Thank you for all the information. I will inform the council that Anakin will not be active for at least three months.” She nodded her head handing him a copy of all the information and test results, “I would also make it clear to the council if you can that you should also not be active for at least three months. Anakin clearly feels safe and comfortable with you; he may not feel that way if you leave and someone else has to step in.” He nodded, “yes I agree with that, I will include that in my briefing to the council tomorrow morning.” With that, she turned and left leaving the two of them in comfortable silence. 

Anakin stirred, bringing Obi-Wan out of his thoughts and sitting up wrapping a blanket around himself. He stretched out his arm and legs balancing only in his behind, his tail wrapping around his middle and ears pressing back against his head. He let out what was probably supposed to be a loud yawn but really ended up being a howl. He stumbled almost falling off of the bed seemingly surprised by the sound that came out of his mouth. Obi-Wan chuckled, “it’s okay dear one,” he said extending his arm as a support. Anakin reached out and pulled him onto the bed where landed with an umpfh. 

Obi-Wan settled back against the pillow and Anakin curled into his side purring as he pets his head. “I spoke with Madane Che a little while ago while you were sleeping about all the tests she ran. She said that you should regain the ability to speak and as well as lose the appendages which have attached to your body. It will take some time though. From previous incidents similar to this Madame Che and Kara think it could take up to three months. I am going to update the council tomorrow and let them know you will not be active for at least that amount of time. I will also be letting them know I will not be active either as I need to be with you.” Anakin nodded understanding what was being told to him and snuggled further into Obi-Wan. 

That night Obi-Wan slept in Anakin’s hospital bed, the younger man curled against him with his tail draped across Obi-Wan’s stomach and chest.

\----------

Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the council room just as he had the day prior. “What? You can’t be serious Obi-Wan!” Mace said, staring daggers at him. “How are we supposed to move forward with some of our most important off-planet missions without two of the best Jedi in the Order?” Keeping his composer and emotions in check he said, “I’m sorry Mace but that’s how it is. If you have a problem with it you can bring it up with Vokra herself. Her mind will not be changed though, Anakin is in no state to be being dropped in the middle of negotiation or battle. He needs someone with him that he trusts while he recovers and I am that person. It cannot be changed.” 

Murmurs passed around the room as the rest of the council discussed this new information. Obi-Wan stood confident and tall with his shield strong to prevent his feelings of anger seep through. He had a feeling that Master Yoda could feel his emotions even through his shields from the way he was looking at him. He raised a small green hand to silence the rest of the room and paused to contemplate his thoughts. “Stay with Skywalker you will until train again he can. Hope for a thorough recovery we all do. Readings and data will be sent to you still, so keep up to date you can.” Obi-Wan bowed his head, “thank you for your understanding and cooperation, Grand Master. I will review all information sent to me in a timely manner.” 

When he left the council room his shoulders had visibly relaxed and the anger he felt had been squashed by Yoda’s understanding words. He made his way to his apartment for a much-needed shower before grabbing a change of clothes for Anakin. He knew his former padawan would want to get out of the clothes he had been in for the past almost two days at this point. To save some time and frustration later Obi-Wan cut a small hole in the boxer and joggers for Anakin’s tail. He collected the rest of the clothes for Anakin along with some of his favorite snacks from the kitchen since the food from the healers probably wasn’t appetizing or filling enough. 

Arriving at the hall of healing he found Anakin sitting on a window bench in his room perched very cat-like and pressed into the corner of the window. He was watching intently as the sun rose over the city and rain clouds exited the system. Obi-Wan cleared his throat to make his presence known and not spook the younger man. Anakin turned around ears perking up at the sight of him and tail flicking happily. “I brought you some new clothes to change into and some snacks since I know you’re probably hungry,” he said, placing the snacks down on the table next to the bed. He helped Anakin change before placing the worn clothes to the side so he could bring them back to the apartment to be washed. They sat back down on the window bench together with Anakin all but crawling into his lap, ears, and tail twitching happily. These signs of being content paired with the purring emitted when having his head hair pet made Obi-Wan smile. He was really enjoying being able to see the emotions Anakin was feeling without even having to feel for them. His shields were rather debilitated due to his current state and Obi-Wan did not want to pry unless Anakin pushed his feelings outward willingly. Instead, he watched for physical cues like his ears and tail moving or the way his mouth would frown or smile. 

They were sitting and watching the sky change across the city skyline from orangey-pink back to dark blue as the rain clouds returned. Anakin munched on his favorite sesame cheddar crackers while Obi-Wan chose the chocolate almond butter crispy bark. They enjoyed each other's company in the almost silence except for the occasional loud crunch ended when Madame Che came in around eleven-thirty in the morning. “Alright, I think we’ve run all the tests needed. Anakin, you don’t need to be here anymore unless something of concern should bring you back. I would like to have updates on your progress though every day and if I see any reason to reassess you can come back. I would recommend rest for the next few days to settle into the daily changes you will both have to handle for a couple of weeks. I will leave this packet with you which includes emergency comlinks and potential remedies for ailments that may arise. But please com me directly if you have any questions or concerns.” Obi-Wan looked over the packet briefly thanking Madame Che before she left. 

“Okay Anakin, that means we can go back to the apartment. Are you ready?” Anakin nodded fervently and jumped off the bench skirting around excitedly. Obi-Wan chuckled Obi-Wan collected their things and they headed back to the apartment. As they walked back heads turned and people whispered to each other. Obi-Wan knew that news of Anakin’s current states had surely spread since his meeting with the council. As they walked through the winding halls of the temple he could feel his emotions going through a rollercoaster. He felt angry that people had spread news which was meant to be kept in confidence; to keep Anakin out of the spotlight so as to not overwhelm him. He always felt extremely protective of his former apprentice clutching his fists every time someone stole a glance at them and glaring daggers back at them. Obi-Wan also could feel pangs of guilt and sadness as he watched the way Anakin’s ears pressed back flat against his head the entire time showing how scared he was. Obi-Wan sent soothing messages through the force to Anakin to try and quell his very apparent distress. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure who was feeling distressed: Anakin the human being who was actually very shy or Anakin with the feline DNA who was not fully aware of where he was or who was around him all the time. Either way, he was very uncomfortable and Obi-Wan could feel his insecurity rolling off of him in crashing waves. 

When they got back to the apartment Anakin hovered at the door for a few minutes unsure of what to do. He settled for watching Obi-Wan put all the things away he had carried back including some dirty clothes placed in the hamper, a couple of uneaten snacks, and the paperwork from Madame Che. The second Obi-Wan had finished unpacking Anakin launched himself into his arms wrapping all of his limbs and tail around Obi-Wan’s torso, practically knocking the older man over from the sudden impact. When he recovered from the shock Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around him protectively, stroking down his neck and back. 

Obi-Wan walked them over to the couch so they would both be more comfortable. When he sat down Anakin still clung to him, all four limbs wrapped around him, ears pressed flat back, and tail curled around his back. “It’s alright darling, I know that was a lot to handle with all those people staring at us,” Obi-Wan said in a soft calm voice. The younger man’s body was shaking and he could feel hot water dripping down his neck telling him Anakin was crying. “Oh Anakin, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think about how many people there would be. If I had I would have brought us a different way back or at a time when the temple is less crowded.” They sat for a few minutes until Anakin’s distressed mews turned to muffled soft cries. Obi-Wan felt nothing but sadness hearing each cry that came out of his mouth. Anakin had always been one to have strong emotions and feelings but he rarely showed those feelings in a physical form like crying. “It’s okay, shhh,” Obi-Wan said, trying his best to send soothing waves of comfort towards him. When his cries quieted and breathing returned to normal Obi-Wan tried to focus on what the younger was feeling so that he could respond in the best way possible. He was finding however that Anakin had his shields so tightly closed it was as if there was a cement wall between the two of them. 

“Anakin,” he said in his softest voice, “you don’t need to be afraid to share your feelings with me. You can let me see you as you are and feel you as you are. You don’t need to shield yourself. I’m here for you. Please,” he added so quietly it could barely be heard. Anakin shifted in his lap relinquishing his grip slightly and nestling his head against Obi-Wan’s neck. Once he was settled he took a deep breath and let down his shields sending waves that were crushing and caused Obi-Wan to gasp. The sadness and emotional pain that his padawan had been feeling the past few days were almost unbearable; and to make matters worse he hadn’t known. He backtracked for a moment to remind himself that Anakin was technically no longer his padawan, he would though, forever think of him as his padawan. He would forever care about him, protect him, and love him. There it was again...love….a word that had been passing through his thoughts more and more recently. It scared the shit out of him but right now he didn’t care. Right now all he wanted to do was take care of Anakin and make him feel safe. 

“Oh, my dear. I’m so sorry I didn’t know how much you were hurting. I’m so sorry I didn’t ask. I just wanted to make sure that you were able to get taken care of medically. I would never have forgiven myself if you ended up injured or impaired from this incident due to me not having you be seen by Madame Che. Perhaps I should have paused intermittently to make sure you were okay and check-in with you. Please forgive me.” He clutched Anakin against his side, rubbing circles on his back as hot tears prickled in his eyes and spilled into the mop of dark curls. “I forgive you.” Obi-Wan was so overwhelmed by the response that he failed to realize that Anakin had just spoken in basic. “Anakin!” Obi-Wan said, the shock finally hitting him, “you just spoke!” Anakin’s ears perked straight up immediately as he too just realized this as well, “I did. I did it again!” Obi-Wan cupped his face and gently pulled him forward-leaning their foreheads together. Anakin let out a small gasp at the sudden closeness but then leaned in all the way cautiously pressing his lips to Obi-Wan’s. 

There was no pause, no hesitation, no backing away. There was only the warm feeling of Anakin’s lips against his and they tasted like sweet sugar. Anakin hands gripped Obi-Wan’s hips, pulling him closer if that were even possible. They broke apart a few minutes later both panting slightly from the sudden rush of excitement. Obi-Wan chuckled looking over Anakin’s shoulder, “what are you laughing about?” Anakin asked. “You’re tail,” he said nodding towards behind the younger man, “it’s swishing around.” Anakin smiled wide, “I think...I think that means I’m happy.” “I’m glad you’re happy,” Obi-Wan replied in a soft warm voice. “How about we shower and change then I can make some dinner for us to eat while we watch a movie?” “Yes, I’d like that,” Anakin replied. 

While Anakin stripped and showered Obi-Wan sent a message to Madame Che letting her know of Anakin’s ability to speak again. “That’s wonderful. I'm glad he has made some progress. However, from the research, we have read that is typically the first thing to return to normal. The physical changes of the tail and ears along with the purring and meowing may take weeks to diminish. Thank you for the update, please get some rest, both of you.” 

After Anakin showered Obi-Wan helped him dry his tail with the hairdryer since he strongly disliked the wet fur. Now with both of them cleaned and changed Obi-Wan set to work in the kitchen making some simple sandwiches since was too tired to do anything more. They had a side of various snacks to go along so they clearly would not be going hungry. Sandwiches are eaten and snacks in hand, they curled up together on the couch watching holos. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin said a few hours later as he laid in Obi-Wan’s lap. “Yes, darling.” “Am I going to be able to go back to my normal self?” he said with hints of panic, stress, and fear. “Madame Che feels very strongly that you will recover fully over the coming weeks. We will just have to wait and see though as time progresses. I will be with you the entire though, supporting and helping you as needed. I will never abandon you Anakin.” Anakin sniffled, nuzzling against Obi-Wan’s stomach. “Thank you”, he murmured. 

Anakin did get back to normal after about a month and a half with Obi-Wan of course by his side the entire time. Now they lay in bed together watching the snow come down and blanket the city of Coruscant in the early hours of the morning. “I’m so glad you grew a tail temporarily,” Obi-Wan said, kissing a small trail down the back of his neck. “Oh yea, why’s that?” he said, smirking. “Because then we never would have kissed and ended up in bed together. And I never would have had the guts to say that I love you.” “I love you too,” Anakin said, turning around to face his lover. “I love you more than anything else in the world.” “Come here and kiss me,” Obi-Wan said, pulling his lover towards him. That was how they spent the day, tangled up in each other only leaving the bed to use the bathroom or grab some food too much on in bed.


End file.
